The Art of Cleveland
by Tigerdust
Summary: That brush with homosexuality a little over halfway through Mysteries of Pittsburgh when Cleveland raises the gun against Phlox's ex. I couldn't get the scene out of my head and I hope Michael Chabon would approve,cause they are his characters after all.


That first kiss is always so tentative as exploratory trials go. It's meant to lure you into another or to totally repulse you. In the case of Cleveland, you can guess how Art felt. Perhaps it was the stirring of a memory of living. He had been nearly nun-like compared to Moma's debauchery in college. But it's not as though he hadn't tried. Art had just never had the time nor the inclination. His life had been planned from the moment he was born, except that this was not about a higher calling. It was about money.

But Cleveland wasn't about money. He was about the Cloud Factory and pushing convertibles into half-hearted tree cover. Cleveland's throat was a mixture of burning alcohol and cigarette ash. Cleveland was the point where Art's soul ended and his physical body began. He wanted to be like Cleveland or with Cleveland. Hell, maybe both at the same time. But then wouldn't sex with yourself just be masturbation?

Cleveland was caught up in the physical aspect. They barely missed chairs and tables on the way to the sparse, almost open bedroom. Art couldn't be sure if it was the result of being clubbed over the head or just from not untangling his lips from Cleveland that he couldn't remember his shirt being flung off into some nearby corner. Cleveland's shirt was always open and pressing against it was like being in a mass of fur and heat. It was the kind of body where you didn't want to let it go, you wanted to breathe the air through him.

Cleveland's lips began to nibble lower against Art's body. He knew that Cleveland thought he was pretty, hell, even he thought he was pretty sometimes. Cleveland's light nibbles made his body rise with the heat just slightly. His breathing became shallow and he could feel the longing for tongue and lip caressing each other. Cleveland's mouth had other plans though.

Art felt as though he was harder than he'd ever been. True, he had sexual experiences as so he knew what he felt like when he was at his personal zenith. Somehow, Cleveland coaxed more out of him in that respect too. His nose was down in the bulge, but Art knew that he was grinning madly to himself, perhaps humming.

But God, the moment he took Art's cock in his lips was something to stock away in the treasury of memories lodged inside his quiet brain. He finally heard a groan escape his lips and that spurned Cleveland on further. He knew how to take length all the way to the root and Art was just begging at that point not to finish. He didn't want something like this to end.

Cleveland let his lips ascend back to Art, hints of his own pre-cum mingled with saliva. Art grabbed onto Cleveland's tongue with his own, forcing the man on top of him. Cleveland was chuckling in between breaths.

"What?" The curiosity had finally gotten the better of Art.

"Man, Bechstein, you really needed this."

Art's only answer was to kiss him again, but he found himself unable to protest when Cleveland rose up and unzipped his own boxers, leaving his status on the bed briefly to let them fall to the floor. He mounted Art's smooth chest again, letting his fingers run over the hard nipples. Something to match Cleveland's own uncut cock.

Art licked his lips as Cleveland moved forward until his knees were snuggly in Art's armpits. Art lifted his head, grabbing a second pillow as he allowed his tongue to roam over the slit of Cleveland's head.

"Fuck that. We're both hungry."

Cleveland practically shoved his cock into Art's mouth, causing the young man to gag and reel back, only to find that the pillows slightly impeded his abilities. He was comfortable with about half the length, and after awhile even Cleveland couldn't complain about the earnesty with which he sucked. Cleveland tilted his head back, allowing a groan to escape while his nose wrinkled. He began then to pump his cock in and out of Art's mouth, fucking his face gently.

Art's hands roamed all over Cleveland's thighs and then around to his ass. He wasn't sure, except for the occasional jerk of his own hard-on, that he even remembered his own lower half. Cleveland took up all of his sight, enjoying himself to the fullest extent possible. His cock pulled out of Art's mouth with a pop and Cleveland exited the bed once again, rummaging through the top drawer of the nearby nightstand.

There was a gleam in his eye. "Have you ever been fucked by a guy before?"

Art watched with fascination as Cleveland slid his foreskin back to roll the condom between his smoking fingers. "This isn't my first time."

Cleveland chuckled. "Not what I asked, Bechstein."

Art shook his head as Cleveland lubed up his cock and fingers. Cleveland sighed. "Well, don't be afraid. Like I said, I'm good at this."

Cleveland mounted him again, his entire body splayed against the smooth skin. Art winced when the first finger danced around his hole, but Cleveland shushed him and told him to relax. Their eyes met and Art felt himself relaxing enough to let Cleveland submerge one finger in and then follow it with a second. Art found himself moving with the gentle pumps. Then, as abruptly as the rest of it, the fingers exited.

Cleveland's cock was pressed up against his hole, tight and ready to enter. Art found his legs spreading a lifting over Cleveland's body so they were tangled together, entry imminent. When Art went to scream softly as Cleveland entered, a mouth descended upon another and took that scream. Cleveland waited inside Art until he could feel the comfort. He began pumping, never fully extending his way out.

Art screams became pleasured gasps that rocked his world onto its axis and the bed against the wall. Cleveland pinned him to the bed, hands entwined as they fucked at a furiously slow pace. Art found himself beginning to return Cleveland's pumping with waves from his own hips until Cleveland began to rock softly and Art began to rock and ride harder.

Cleveland's breathing became shallow again and Art was determined to find the edge to go over. Cleveland tried to pull out so he could rip the condom off and cum over Art's chest, but the tight hole was a willing vice. Cleveland felt the condom break and then he was cumming.

He slammed hard into Art with the first waves of cum and that slamming of skin against scrotum sent a load of cum over Cleveland's chest, spurting his beard. Art knew from the moment that Cleveland stood at his door, waving the gun around and acting heroic, that this was his fate somehow. He needed the unstable heat from Cleveland's body and he needed to rocket to that place with Cleveland at the moment.

Cleveland collapsed on top of art, licking his beard as his waves shortened until he could finally breath again.

"Don't go again." Art whispered.

"You just know so little about me." Cleveland kissed him again as he was finally allowed to pull out and rolled the condom onto the nearby floor. His arm extended on his half of the bed and Art found himself using Cleveland as a natural pillow.


End file.
